yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightsworns Deck
The Lightsworns are a series of monsters that are specifically designed to mill your own deck, but they have excellent support in the form of Judgment Dragon. With easily fulfilled special summoning conditions (having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your Graveyard), high ATK, and a devastating effect (pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field), "Judgment Dragon" is capable of dealing large amounts of damage, and could even create a OTK situation fairly quickly (also see Judgment Dragon OTK). Since it has no Cost to summon itself, only a condition, you can still summon your other dragon that turn. Other ace cards for this deck are Celestia, Lightsworn Angel and Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon. When Celestia is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Lightsworn" monster you can send 4 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard in order to destroy up to 2 cards that your opponent controls. Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon has 2000 ATK points and requires 1 tribute to be summoned, but it gains 300 ATK points for each Lightsworn with a different name in your Graveyard, so he often gets onto the field with 4000 or more ATK points. He also has a Piercing effect, and during each of your End Phases he will send 3 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard, gaining more ATK each turn. Not many people decide to play Gragonith because of the fact that he takes up deck space, and is dead draw in some situations. If you do though, it it easier to bring out Judgment Dragon. In terms of Spell support there are "Solar Recharge" and "Charge of the Light Brigade". Both are powerful Normal Spell Cards that also add speed to the Deck by sending cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. An ideal Field Spell Card would be "Realm of Light"; when activated, your Lightsworn monsters will steadily increase in attack as you discard cards. In terms of Traps, some agree that Solemn Judgment isn't the smartest thing to run in a Lightsworn deck. Solemns kind of work in a series. Say if you use one Solemn, you are paying a lot of life points for just one solemn. But if you use two or three, you aren't paying as many life points. If you run Solemns in a Lightsworn deck, you often only use one. They aren't working in a row, because they are often milled. That's why some agree that Royal Decrees are smarter in a Lightsworn deck. They negate Solemns, which is a good thing. Despite the fact that the player is quickly milling their Deck, 40 cards is plenty for it. If you add more cards it will only get slower, and you won't draw your Judgment Dragons and other key cards when you need them. Because of the constant milling, however, they will be sent to the Graveyard frequently. In such cases, bring them back using Beckoning Light, Monster Reincarnation and/or Herald of Creation. Recommended cards Monsters * Judgment Dragon * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Honest * Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon (not highly recommended) * Necro Gardna * Plaguespreader Zombie Spells * Charge of the Light Brigade * Solar Recharge * Monster Reborn * Lightning Vortex * Monster Reincarnation * Heavy Storm * Foolish Burial * Card of Safe Return * Cold Wave * Reasoning * Secret Village of the Spellcasters(optional) * Pot of Avarice Traps * Mirror Force * Beckoning Light * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Solemn Judgment * Threatening Roar Extra Deck * Goyo Guardian * Black Rose Dragon